Fαςє Uρ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¿Y no podrías haber esperado un día sin amenaza de huracán?" "—Cuando todos te odian, lo único que puedes hacer es salir cuando no hay nadie —fue tu respuesta, mucho más sombría de lo que se podía esperar."::...::Post-TDWT::..


**Disclaimer: TD **no** me pertenece; esto es sin fines de lucro &amp;... todos los demás detalles que ya conocen~.**

_**Hey! **_**Si hubiera estado segura como para haberlo publicado antes, podría haberlo hecho junto al anterior DxC... momentos antes de que cortaran el internet por tooodo el día gracias a un error del sistema ¬¬ —sigue indignada— peeero... mejor tarde que nunca, ¿neh?**

**»Aclaración&amp;Advertencia: Post-TDWT &amp; Hurt/Confort, no tengo más ovo/.**

**»Dedicatoria: ¡A la _bella _Sammie, por supuesto :'D! Este es tu premio rojo... aunque de rojo sólo tiene un detallín ;3; —va a esconderse debajo de una mesa—.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Face Up**_

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin tenerte piedad alguna.

Como podías, tapaste gran parte de tu cabeza con la capucha que, afortunadamente, acompañaba tu campera negra.

No tenías ideas qué demonios hacías caminando sin rumbo por la calle, y más con tal clima, pero poco te importaba darle una razón a ello. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando distinguiste como una gota entre naranja y rosada se escurría de tu rojizo flequillo. Ah. Habías olvidado que te habías vuelto pelirroja poco después de la última temporada de Total Drama; o Tortura Total, así era como tú y tus amigos solían decirle a aquel maquiavélico show… cuando aún tenías amigos.

Cielos. Sí, habías sido una estúpida que quiso tener un romance digno de una adolescente, ¿y qué? Por probar tu suerte con esa tontería, todo el mundo se había vuelto en tu contra.

«Hipócritas.»

Habías intentado ser amiga de Courtney cuando se dio la oportunidad, y sí, le habías robado el novio a _tu nueva amiga _pero no porque quisieses, exclusivamente, hacerle daño a ella. Si esa hubiera sido tu intención inicial, no seguirías sintiéndote miserable, ni tampoco hubieses tratado de remediar las cosas todas las veces que lo hiciste _en vano. _Porque, con el orgullo de Courtney, sabías que ella jamás te perdonaría la humillación que la hiciste pasar… porque, claro. Sólo ella se llevó la peor parte, ¿verdad? Ella también recibió cartas llenas de burla, cargadas de enfado o con, únicamente, insultos que iban de zorra —por decirlo delicado— hacia abajo.

Ahogaste un suspiro y seguiste con la cabeza gacha. Lo único que podías ver era el pavimento, empezando a inundarse, junto a tu, totalmente empapado, calzado deportivo. Tus días de gótica habían quedado atrás; en parte por madurar, en parte para iniciar una vida lo más lejos del teatro de marionetas manejadas por Chris McLean.

Cuando firmaste aquel contrato, todo te había dado mala espina. No obstante, te creíste lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir una temporada en el supuesto hotel de cinco estrellas, aún desconociendo quienes serían tus compañeros. Aunque al principio creíste que serían un montón de retrasados o superficiales… no te habías equivocado del todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica apareció en tu rostro al recordar a tus viejos amigos de la Isla Wawanakwa; cuando todos eran felices odiando exclusivamente a Heather. Tal vez por esa pequeña distracción no te percataste cuando un auto empezó a desacelerar para acercarse a ti.

—Hey… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por más que creíste que todo había sido un extraño delirio de tu mente, de igual manera tu corazón dio un vuelco.

Levantaste la vista y la dirigiste hacia el dueño de aquella voz. De inmediato, todo el frío que sentías pareció esfumarse en cuanto tu pulso se aceleró al ver al sujeto que, con curiosidad, observaba tus rasgos desde el cálido interior tapizado de su auto.

— ¿Trent?

No supiste como, pero su nombre escapó de tus fríos labios de tonalidad normal; también habías dejado atrás el color azulado que antes los teñía.

Afortunadamente, aquello fue suficiente para que el músico abriera sus ojos en par.

— ¿Gwen? —llamó él, tan sorprendido como confundido. Sin articular nada más, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se hizo a un lado para hacerte espacio, fue evidente—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra! Si sigues así terminarás en el hospital, y no creo que quieras eso.

De no haber mantenido el shock inicial, habrías respondido con algo sarcástico. No obstante, sólo asentiste con la cabeza y acataste la orden sin saber bien qué decir. Estabas segura de que sólo Cody y él eran los únicos que podrían ofrecerte una mano en tal situación.

—Ahora arruinaré tu caro auto, y no tengo dinero para pagarlo —fue lo primero que comentaste sin pensar, empezando a sentir las mejillas arder gracias a la calefacción del vehículo.

—Olvídalo. Además, es de papá —te contestó tranquilamente el de ojos verdes, indicándole al chofer con un vago gesto que subiera la ventana eléctrica que estaba a tu lado. Agradeciste con otro pequeño asentimiento cuando el frío que entraba por ahí cesó—. Pero dime… No te veo hace años y ahora… te encuentro _así_… ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió con indisimulada preocupación que, seguramente, aumentó cuando te mantuviste con la vista baja. ¿Se suponía que alguien creyera que estabas demasiado concentrada en aquella alfombra?

—Creo que la fama se me subió a la cabeza y me enloqueció —medio confesaste, medio mentiste. De todos modos, no pudiste verlo directamente a la cara.

—Vamos… Si fuera por eso, Geoff ya se habría suicidado hace tiempo —dijo para tratar de animarte, aunque cuando reaccionó a lo que salió de su propia garganta, sus ojos delataron lo asustado que se encontraba; lo distinguiste por el rabillo del ojo—. Espera. ¿No habrás estado pensando en…?

—No. —Seca, lo cortaste para evitar algún otro tipo de exageración. Sin embargo, el comentario atención había servido para que las miradas de ambos se conectasen; al menos, por unos pocos segundos—. Sólo quería despejar un poco mi mente, ¿sí?

— ¿Y no podrías haber esperado un día sin amenaza de huracán?

—Cuando todos te odian, lo único que puedes hacer es salir cuando no hay nadie —fue tu respuesta, mucho más sombría de lo que se podía esperar.

— ¿Los fans de Courtney te siguen acosando? —Casi con un tímido asentimiento, le respondiste—. Sigues conservando las cartas y los registros, ¿no?

— ¿Hasta qué punto quieres llegar, Trent? —inquiriste frustrada, volviendo a alzar la mirada. Fue en esa ocasión que el músico pudo notar las disimuladas y acumuladas lágrimas alrededor de tus cristalizados ojos—. ¿También quieres burlarte o…?

—Nada de eso. —Rápidamente, él negó con la cabeza, manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa que trataba de calmarte. Volviste a avergonzarte al notarlo; ¿cómo podrías creer que alguien como Trent se burlaría de algo así?—. Como pasó todo tan rápido… nunca te pude presentar a mis padres. Pero te alegrará saber que mi padre es abogado. Y si conservas todas las pruebas, puede ayudarte a ganar un juicio contra Chris, Duncan… o a quien sea que quieras demandar.

—Pero las demandas son cosas de Courtney… —comentaste en un hilillo de voz, volviendo a bajar su apagada vista. Si ya tenías problemas siendo «la Nueva Heather», ¿qué pasaría si "copiases" eso de Courtney también? Todo sería peor que antes; y no eras Duncan para ignorar o quemar todas esas cosas.

— ¿Y sólo por ello no te defenderás?

Frotaste tu brazo, incómoda, mientras parecías pensar en una respuesta para Trent.

— ¿Por qué me ayudarías? —Terminaste por preguntar al cabo de unos segundos, volviendo a verle de frente—. Por mi culpa todos te vieron como un loco obsesionado con el número 9…

Por más de que confiabas en que Trent te guardaba algo de rencor por ello (tal vez, porque así lo querías; si él te odiaba por ello, sabías que lo tenías merecido), éste sólo dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de encogerse de hombros.

—En primer lugar: eso fue culpa de Duncan —puntuó, demostrando cierta amargura al nombrar al punk—. Y, en segundo lugar: creí que seguíamos en buenos términos… aún cuando pasó _todo eso._ Nosotros ya no salíamos ahí, así que no tengo nada que reprochar —completó, aunque pudiste notar cierta incomodidad en él al referirse a los eventos del Tour Mundial.

—Pero…

—Gwen —te llamó de nuevo. Entre ambos, hubo una pequeña pausa en la que él dejó escapar un suspiro antes de tomarte de las manos, tratando de captar toda tu atención—. Por más de que hayamos terminado por culpa de un cretino, no voy a dejar que sigas muriendo de esta forma por culpa del mismo idiota, ¿entiendes?

Apenada por tal gesto, volviste a desviar la mirada conforme te mordías el labio inferior. ¿Por qué demonios debía de ser tan compresivo _contigo_? ¿Por qué no podía ser uno de esos hipócritas más, o el típico ex del que no quieres saber más?

—Entonces… ¿Me ayudarás sólo porque sí?

—No. —Ante la respuesta, tus ojos negros se tornaron altamente desconfiados para deleite de Trent, que volvió a sonreír ante tu rápido cambio de mueca—. Tranquila. Sólo quiero que me digas por qué bloqueabas mis mensajes y llamadas antes de que te decidieras cambiar de número. Es lo único que te pido a cambio.

De nuevo, un pequeño rubor apareció en tu pálido rostro casi sin maquillar cuando te encogiste en tu asiento.

—Eres demasiado tierno, y sabía que te preocuparías —confesaste, tratando de ocultar más parte de su rostro con la aún mojada capucha. Realmente, ahora que escuchabas la idea salir de tus propios labios, te resultaba demasiado estúpida.

— ¿No pensaste que me preocuparía más si no tenía manera de localizarte? —preguntó con cierto tono burlón Trent, apoyando una mano en tu hombro por instinto.

Viendo venir esa respuesta, alzaste hombros.

—Creí que lo mejor sería evitarte —volviste a decir, honesta—. Ya sabes… no quería involucrarte en todos los rumores que me perseguían.

—Sabes que no me hubiese importado —contestó enseguida, tan incondicional como solía ser.

Sin embargo, negaste con la cabeza. Para cuando lo notaste, sonreías débilmente de lado.

— ¿Qué crees que hubiesen dicho tus fans si nos hubieran visto juntos? —Preguntaste, confiando en que Trent diese con una diese con una respuesta negativa—. Ya no soy la chica de la primera temporada, esa que perdió sólo contra Owen; las críticas habrían sido de lo peor.

—Descuida. Los fans de seguro dirían alguna estupidez… aunque, estoy seguro de que la prensa habrían dicho que seríamos los Sid y Nancy de esta generación —soltó calmadamente luego de pensárselo poco.

— ¿Y eso no es lo mismo? —te permitiste bromear, apenas teniendo un débil brillo en la mirada.

Sea por lo que fuese, aquello impulsó a Trent para que te abrazara repentinamente.

No objetaste nada. Ni siquiera le pudiste recriminar que arruinaría su atuendo sólo por esa tontería. Sólo correspondiste cuando notaste que, de alguna forma rara, extrañabas el calor de otra persona… Sobretodo, el de Trent.

Aunque no quisieras admitirlo, no te importaría ser su Nancy si él era tu Sid.

* * *

_**Hey de vuelta! **_**No tengo mucho más para decir ya que... me di cuenta de que volví a amar la segunda persona xD y que esto salió de escuchar ambas versiones de Breakeven... tras leer viejos fics en donde había bashing hacia la gótica 636...**

**¡Seguiré poniéndome al día con el resto de las cosas que debo xD! Así que, los leo luego, supongo~. ¡Ciao-Ciao n0n7!**

**PD: Gracias por leer~.**

**PD de la PD: Como no vi la temporada de All Stars como se debía... no tengo idea si esto habrá quedado algo IC~.**


End file.
